noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
M-21 vs Yuri
So far in the Manhwa. Yuri has battled M-21 twice. First Encounter Several explosions have occurred outside the area protected by the RK. The incident is close to where M-21, Takeo and Rael are standing guard. M-21 lands among a crowd of people running in all directions, and notices Yuri standing among the crowd watching him. 'Prologue' M-21 scowls at him asking what he's done. Yuri smiles that he thought it'd be perfect if he were to meet him, now he's gotten exactly what he wanted. M-21 realises that he can't fight, since there are too many people in the area. Yuri states that he must be worried about there being so many people in the vicinity, and that he'll make things simpler for him. He uses his power to cause an explosion that not only kills all humans in the area, but also devastates the surrounding buildings, leaving nothing but a big pile of rocks and rubble. He says he's made things cleaner and, asks if M-21 is happy now? M-21 shouts his name furiously. 'Battle Summary' M-21 rushes at him. Yuri smiles and manages to block M-21's attacks with little effort. He kicks M-21 in the stomach which sends him flying. M-21 stops himself and wonders how Yuri has become so powerful. Yuri mocks M-21 and questions whether he's going to change into werewolf combat mode? This angers M-21 and he transforms. This pleases Yuri. M-21 rushes towards Yuri again and attacks with all his strength. Yuri blocks his attack and tells him that after he suffered humiliation at M-21's hands, he exchanged his own life, to be reborn. He punches M-21, severely injuring him. He then continues his attacks, further injuring M-21. M-21 notices that the damage to the city is getting worse as the fight continues. Yuri appears behind him, warning him not to look away. He punches M-21 and sends him flying into a wall, completely destroying it. M-21 gets up, as Yuri laughs that using his power against M-21 makes the pain in his body disappear. M-21 attacks again, only for Yuri to avoid the attack and launch a counterattack. M-21 thinks that if he avoids the attack, then it will hit the buildings behind him, causing further damage to the city. Civilians are wondering what is happening in the distance, since they keep hearing the sounds of explosions. They wonder if a war is going on. Takeo is looking at the devastation from a rooftop and wonders what happened to the people in the area. He sees Yuri and M-21 and wonders if Yuri was behind the explosions and why M-21 is so badly wounded, as M-21 should be able to handle Yuri. M-21 is catching his breath, whilst Yuri gloats about him not being able to fight properly, since he's afraid of damage to the surroundings. Takeo intervenes asking if he's the one behind the explosions and how he can do something so insane. He tells him that he should be prepared to deal with the consequences. Yuri leaves. Takeo asks if he's running away. M-21 and Takeo follow and are shocked to see Yuri standing in front of a building filled with ordinary humans, who are looking outside, surprised at the scene before them. Yuri dares them to attack. He questions if they're not able to attack because of the lowly creatures behind him. Yuri tells them, that he'll help them out, and causes an explosion killing the people who were in the building. M-21 and Takeo can't do anything but watch horrified as Yuri launches another attack against a building again filled with ordinary humans. Rael arrives in time to stop the attack and asks Yuri what he's doing? Yuri backs off saying that he'll stop here for today. This comes as a surprise to M-21 and Takeo. Rael stands in his way and questions whether he thinks he can leave after causing this much damage? Yuri replies if Rael is going to try and stop him? Since he has no intention of going down without a fight and that if they try to stop him, he'll wreak havoc and take as many human lives as possible. He suggests that if they don't want any more humans getting killed, they let him go quietly. Rael backs down, knowing that he can't do anything. Yuri leaves telling M-21, that the next time they meet, he'll kill him. Rael, M-21 and Takeo are angry. M-21 wonders if this is how they'll have to fight from now on. 'Aftermath' After destroying buildings and killing thousands of civilians, Yuri leaves after Rael shows up, stating that if they continue to fight, more people will die. Yuri's rampage gives Dr. Crombel a devious idea, whereby he has Yuri, Mark and Dr. Aris attack various cities around the world, and blames the atrocities on Nobles and Werewolves, thus revealing their existence to humanity. This also sets off a chain of events that ultimately leads to a showdown between Frankenstein and Dr. Crombel. Second Encounter While the RK battle Dr. Crombel's Mutants. Yuri sees this as the perfect opportunity to attack the team. Dr. Aris states she'll join him, and they ask The Masked Man to finish the experiment on Mark, so they can take him as well. 'Prologue' As the RK are continuing their battle with Crombel's Mutants are exhausted, due to the creatures' ability to regenerate instantly and become stronger with each regeneration. A voice announces that they appear to be having the time of their lives. The team turn to see Yuri, Mark and Aris approaching their location. Yuri apologises for interrupting their fun. The team glare at him. Yuri smiles that the looks on their faces tell him they're offended he interfered. A voice asks if they should also apologise. They turn and see Lunark. Lunark apologises for being a nuisance and crashing the party, but she's not sorry and that judging by the look on their faces they appear to be pretty offended too. 'Battle Summary' While, Dr. Aris battles Takeo. M-21 avoids an attack from one of Crombel's Mutants when he is forced to avoid another attack. The attack comes from Yuri, who attacked M-21 from a distance. While M-21 is momentarily distracted by Yuri, he is attacked, by the mutant a second time. Lunark protects him by slashing the mutant in half and tells him to deal with Yuri, while she handles the monster. M-21 understands and begins his attack on Yuri. M-21 rushes towards Yuri, while Yuri stands there laughing at him. Before M-21 can reach his target, he is pushed back by Mark. Mark throws him into the ground and launches a barrage of punches against M-21. M-21 blocks Mark's punch and thinks that Mark has also gotten stronger, just like Yuri. He pushes Mark back and wonders how they managed to get stronger in a short space of time. M-21 avoids one of Yuri's beams, only to be hit with another beam that rips through his torso. M-21 kneels on the ground, holding his stomach wound. Yuri is left out of breath from the attack, wondering how M-21 can still move and that there's no way his body will be in a normal state after obtaining such great power. Yuri concludes that even though he's not showing any physical symptoms, he's been pushed to his limits, so he should be showing signs of deterioration soon. Yuri is about to launch another attack, when he starts coughing up blood. M-21 uses the opportunity to attack Yuri, with a powerful slash attack. Yuri is shocked to see the attack and uses his remaining powers to block the attack. Yuri continues to cough up blood and thinks that his body is at its limit, however, M-21 won't die, and is instead recovering little by little. Yuri shouts if M-21 has become a true werewolf or something similar and launches an energy beam. M-21 is rushing towards Yuri and uses his phantom wolf attack against him. As the smoke clears, M-21 is standing, out of breath, whereas, Yuri has lost his right arm and part of his torso, in the attack. Angry, Yuri questions how worthless vermin like M-21, can get his hands on such power. Yuri tells M-21 that he gave up everything in return for his power, and now it seems his power is useless. He warns M-21 not to become too happy, since he too will be torn apart by the horrible side effects equal to the size of his power. M-21 clenches his fist and repeats Yuri's words, before adding it's too bad, that'll never happen. M-21 informs Yuri that he may have sacrificed his life in exchange for power, but his body and powers have become more stable now, than when he was at the Union. Yuri is surprised to learn of this, however before he can respond M-21 launches a final slash attack at him, telling him to disappear from this world. Yuri is unable to avoid the attack and is obliterated, thus, concluding the battle. Lunark who had been fighting Mark stops and asks M-21 if he would like her to finish off the bald guy, since it looked like he was hesitant to face him earlier, but she left him standing just in case. Mark is out of breath and covered in claw marks. M-21 replies that he'll finish Mark, and heads towards his target. M-21 and Mark stare at each other. Seira, Regis, Rael, Lunark and Karias look on as, M-21 tells him that he told him never to take that appearance before him again, since even though he's not him, seeing that face makes him miss friend. M-21 states that he's regretting never once calling M-24, his brother, while he was still alive. With that, M-21 rushes towards Mark. 'Aftermath' Having defeated Crombel's Mutants, Mark, Aris and Yuri. The RK feel the shockwaves from Frankenstein's battle with Dr. Crombel, and head to his location, quickly in order to offer assistance. Image Gallery 'First Encounter' 'Second Encounter' 535_24a_M-21 Blocks An Attack.png|M-21 blocks an attack. 535_24b_M-21 Looks To See Where The Attack Came From.png|M-21 looks to see where the attack came from. 535_26a_Yuri Attacks M-21 In A Cowardly Manner.png|Yuri attacks M-21 in a cowardly manner. 535_26b_M-21 Is Angry.png|M-21 is angry. 535_27_One Of Dr. Crombel's Mutants Tries To Kill M-21.png|One of Dr. Crombel's Mutants tries to kill M-21. 535_29_Lunark Rescues M-21.png|Lunark rescues M-21. 535_30_Lunark Tells M-21 To Take Care Of Yuri.png|Lunark tells M-21 to take care of Yuri. 535_31a_Yuri Is Happy.png|Yuri is happy. 535_31b_Mark Pushes M-21 Back.png|Mark pushes M-21 back. 535_32_Mark Knocks M-21 Into The Ground.png|Mark knocks M-21 into the ground. 535_33a_Mark Punches M-21 Continuously.png|Mark punches M-21 continuously. 535_33b_M-21 Blocks Mark's Punch.png|M-21 blocks Mark's punch. 535_36_M-21 Pushes Mark Back.png|M-21 pushes Mark back. 535_37_M-21 Wonders How Mark And Yuri Became So Strong.png|M-21 wonders how Mark and Yuri became so strong.